


Blow Job with Braces

by hazelnoots



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Braces, M/M, Middle schoolers, Underage - Freeform, haha - Freeform, no sex just blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnoots/pseuds/hazelnoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in eighth grade and Aoba invites Noiz over to spend the night and Noiz gets bored of kicking Aoba's ass at video games so he finds something more fun for them to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Job with Braces

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off a post by tumblr user noizxfood about what if Aoba had braces and gave Noiz a blow job and they got caught and then my friend tumblr user bitemeinthedick was like 'them in middle school lol' and well this was formed enjoy

Aoba wasn't quite sure how he got into this situation to be honest. The eighth grader hummed nervously as he sat on his bed, fingers twiddling with the joystick of his controller as Noiz whipped his ass at the video game he had chosen. It was the first time Aoba had invited the other over, all other attempts to do so had ended with him blushing and stuttering out an excuse to use the restroom. Long story short, the blue haired boy had been too nervous to invite his long time crush over.

But now they sat on the bluenettes bed on a Friday night, Aoba's grandmother giving permission for Noiz to spend the night. In preparation for the event, Aoba had begged his grandmother to buy the two candy and junk food. The treats laid about Aoba's bed, the ones he couldn't eat do to his embarrassing braces closest to Noiz.

As the round of of fighting ended, Noiz ranking first in kills and Aoba highest in deaths, Noiz gave a bored sigh and leaned back against the wall. "Don't you have any other games?" He asked in a bored tone, glancing side ways at Aoba.

Blushing slightly, Aoba shook his head, his blue hair whipping back and forth slowly. "No, not that we can play together..."

"Hm... Guess we'll have to find something else fun to do then." Noiz said, mischief quite evident in his voice as he smirked. He climbed off the bed, grabbing Aoba's controller from him and turning off the console and tv before crawling back onto the bed.

Aoba watched him carefully, his fingers twitching slightly in anticipation. Noiz had always been unpredictable, especially when it came to doing something 'fun'. One time at lunch he had suggested that Clear should stick his dick in the vending machine. The lunchroom advisor wasn't too happy when he had to help poor Clear out of that predicament.

As Aoba had been lost in thought, Noiz had stretched himself out, leaning across Aoba to reach for a bag of chips. Aoba blinked down at him curiously, blushing, only to yelp when Noiz's elbow pushed back against his crotch. Quickly Aoba pushed at him. "Get off, you're heavy!" He said quickly, but Noiz didn't budge.

Curious about the noise the blue haired boy had made, Noiz tilted his head in question, only to smirk when he discovered what had made the boy act so flustered. "I think I figured something fun we can do." Then Noiz moved so he was practically in between Aoba's legs, pushing the smaller boy against the wall.

Aoba blushed from the tip of his ears down past the collar of his oversized t-shirt. Glaring the best he could at the blond boy despite his blush, he placed his hands on Noiz's shoulders and pushed. "Noiz, what are you doing, get off." He muttered, only pushing half heartedly. Deep down inside, Aoba was excited to see what Noiz was going to do.

"You've never kissed anyone, right Aoba?" Noiz asked in low voice, pressing closer so his lips were right above the others but still a few inches away and their chests touched. As if he were a predator sizing up their prey, taking in Aoba's blush, oversized t shirt and shorts, Noiz had to admit that the smaller was pretty damn cute.

A little dumbfounded at the taller's question, Aoba stopped his feeble pushing and his eyes widened in anticipation as he leaned in closer. His blushed darkened as Noiz's eyes roamed his body. Swallowing thickly, he shook his head slightly. "N-no I haven't."

Noiz smirked slightly and leaned in, pressing his lips to Aoba's gently, hesitatingly, actually a bit scared of the smaller rejecting him. He moved his lips slowly, watching as Aoba's eyes slid closed and his lips pressed back against his own. After awhile of just pressing their lips together, his tongue poked out and slowly licked Aoba's bottom lip making the blue haired boy gasp softly. 

Noiz was about to pull away, the fear that he had gone too far creeping up from deep within him. Yet as he began to pull away, Aoba's hands moved from his shoulders to around the back of his neck, keeping from completely pulling away. Noiz looked down doubtfully only to see Aoba blushing and looking up at him shyly. 

"I'm just afraid because of my braces..." Aoba muttered out, running his tongue over them, knowing that they could easily catch on Noiz's lip.

Noiz blinked at him for a moment before chuckling. The dork really was cute. He had known Aoba had liked him for awhile, it was painfully obvious. Especially since Noiz had liked him back just as much, just was better than the bluenette at hiding it.

Aoba pouted as the larger laughed, moving his leg and kicking Noiz's short clad thigh hard. "Stop laughing at me jerk." He frowned, about to completely push the boy away before Noiz leaned down and kissed him again, affectively shutting him up. 

They kissed for awhile again before Aoba poked his tongue out. Noiz met the others tongue with his own, making a small noise come from the boy beneath him. While this was also Noiz's first time kissing anyone, he'd seen enough movies (re: porn) to know how it works. While Aoba's arms tightened around Noiz's neck, the blonds hands went from keeping Aoba against the wall to his sides as his tongue slid into the blue haired boys mouth.

The bluenette made a noise close to a moan, blushing darker and pulling Noiz closer shamelessly, lost in the moment. Neither of them had been touched like this before, or experienced the closeness of someone else. Yeah, both of them have jacked off like almost every single other teenager. Though when Noiz started to get turned on by the soft noises and the way Aoba's fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck and how he chased after Noiz's mouth when he parted the kiss, he didn't want to stop at just kissing.

When Aoba felt Noiz's warm hand slide up under his shirt, pressing him down into the bed, he submitted to it. His own hands slid down Noiz's chest, feeling the slightly toned muscles. Aoba was already missing Noiz's mouth on his but soon, a mouth pressed to the side of his neck. The blond trailed kisses up and down, peppering across the bluenettes collar bone only to latch on to a place lightly, sucking softly before leaving a faint mark. 

Aoba's reaction was almost comical as he bit his lip, biting back the gasps of satisfaction and new pleasure. As Noiz pulled away, Aoba surprised him with returning the favor of marking him by leaning up marking a spot behind his ear. Noiz let out a moan of pleasure himself, sparking Aoba's confidence.

Carefully, Aoba switched their positions, pressing Noiz against the wall and straddling his waist. Even though he was confident the blush on his cheeks didn't lessen but grew. Noiz watched him carefully, his hands resting low on Aoba's waist, lifting the fabric of his shirt.

Somewhere deep inside they both knew they should stop, let it die before they do something they regret. But wherever their skin touched, whether it be their hands on each others back or chest or where Aoba's rear rested comfortably on Noiz's lap, fire burned, fueling their want. Teenage hormones aside, they knew they wanted more.

Suddenly, Aoba got an idea. Leaning forward, he kissed Noiz deeply, dragging his tongue along Noiz's and felt his piercing he had only gotten a few months early. The blond squeezed Aoba's waist while the blue haired boy slid his hands down to Noiz's lap. He was just as hard as Aoba was. Curiously, Noiz rolled his hips up toward Aoba's hands.

A small gasp escaped Aoba as he watched in awe as Noiz moved. Soon, Noiz's hands were off his waist and touching him through his shorts as well. Moaning, Aoba covered his mouth with one of his hands. Panting, the sudden urge to do something, anything, washed over him. Whimpering, Aoba grasped Noiz's neck and kissed him sloppily. Surprising to Aoba, Noiz was just as needy as he was.

Slowly, Aoba began to grind his hips down, causing a deep growl that softened into a groan come from Noiz. His hips bucked up toward the smaller and his hands pulled Aoba closer as they kissed. Even a bit of drool slipped from the side of their lips.

Noiz finally pulled away, panting and breathing in Aoba's pants as well. Looking up, he looked into Aoba's cloudy eyes. "I.. I want you to suck my dick." He breathed out, his hands pulling Aoba even closer.  
At first he thought Aoba would protest, push him away. But he moaned in response, flushing and grinding down on him again before sliding down.

Once Aoba was comfortably laying on the bed, his elbows propping him up and his face practically nuzzling Noiz's erection through his shorts, Noiz realized that one of his most favorite fantasies was coming true.

Noiz couldn't count how many times his thoughts wandered from the guys or girls on the screen to Aoba while he jacked off. Aoba was just so innocent and shy, timid and easily flustered. His wide eyes were now looking up at Noiz through his lashes, palming the blonds hard on through his shorts.

"Damn..." Noiz muttered. Even while he was doing something so obscene, he still looked innocent. 

Finally, Noiz pulled down his shorts and kicked the aside. His erection stood tall, he was a little big for his age. Slowly, Aoba grabbed the base of Noiz's cock and moved his hand slowly. He watched the blonds reactions carefully watching his face contort in pleasure.

After a few strokes, he leaned forward and licked the underside of Noiz's cock, closing his eyes. He focused his tongue there of awhile till a hand curled into his long hair and guided his head to the tip. Opening his eyes, he looked into Noiz's as he flicked his tongue over the slit, the bitter taste of precum landing on his tongue. 

Aoba's tongue lapped at the head a few times before he felt a push on his head. Noiz wanted to get inside his mouth, he wanted a proper blow job. Whimpering, Aoba looked up at him with a slight frown. "I-I can't.. My braces, they could cut you or something."

"I don't fucking care, come on Aoba." He said, grinding his teeth and rolling his hips toward Aoba's mouth. 

Nervously, Aoba put the tip of Noiz's cock in his mouth and began to suck. His own hand reached down and he palmed himself through his boxers as he took more of Noiz into his throat. Noiz's hand pushed him down gently and loosened as Aoba drug his tongue back up as he started bobbing his head. Soon, Noiz was moaning himself, trying to cover his mouth so they wouldn't get caught. Soft slurping and other dirty noises started as Aoba sped up.

"I-I'm gonna-” Noiz gasped, curling his fingers more into Aoba's hair and pulling him off in time for Noiz to cum all over his face. 

"Ahh..." Aoba pouted slightly, closing his eyes and wiping away any near his eyes. 

After a few moments of both if them panting, Noiz sat up and pushed Aoba against the pillows and kissed him deeply. "Mine turn to make you come." He smirked, making Aoba blush.

He just hoped it felt as good as he had sucking Noiz's dick.


End file.
